bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Agni's Stage: Seyju (Preview)
''Unit Info 'LS: '''Heavenly Jade Annihilation' (80% boost to Atk, 40% boost to max HP, hugely boosts critical damage, boosts BC, HC drop rate & hugely boosts BB gauge when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount) ''ES: '''Heartless Blade ''(Hugely boosts critical damage & 50% boost to Spark damage) ''BB: Stark Demise ''(14 massive Earth attack on single foe, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, boosts ATK and DEF of Earth types for 3 turns, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & hugely boosts own BB gauge for 3 turns) ''SBB: Fall Conclusion'' (18 combo massive Light attack on single foe (consecutive use boosts damage), boosts own ATK, DEF, critical hit rate for 3 turns, fills own BB gauge to max and boosts critical damage for 3 turns) ''UBB: Flashing Death: Dark Crow ''(22 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk and critical damage for 3 turns, probable enormous Spark critical for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns) ''Analysis System Whenever I do an analysis, I will go through the entire points of the Unit, scoring them with grades from E '''''to S''. Than means I will be analyzing: *Leader Skill *Extra Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (6*, 7* and Omni) *Ultimate Brave Burst (7* and Omni) *SP Enhancements (Omni only) *Arena *Raid *Final Grade ''DISCLAIMER:'' This is my opinion about the Unit. I am not trying to force my opinion onto anyone. ''DISCLAIMER 2:'' Seyju is not released yet and the data that Global will receive of him ''may be different. 'Overview' Whenever I watch Captain Mich's Future Units Preview, I always end up wandering around ''Karl's Origins ''batch to see them (again) and always end up seeing Seyju. In my opinion, if Melina were to receive an Omni, she would be like Seyju. In fact, is he trying to take my killer Bariura princess away from me, just so he can fill the space? How evil... he has an evil face... and possibly an evil lore... maybe he's the enemy this time around? 'Leader Skill' Grade: 'A Seyju gives a 40% max HP and 80% ATK boost. Those boosts are around Elza, while both lose to Rize when it comes to raw attack boosts. Also, I'm not counting Mono squad LS, like the Six Heroes and SMT's Limited Editions. Heeho, talk about a flipping 150% critical damage boost. This is around the boost that (Damage King) Avant gives, losing only to Azurai and his 175% boost. But if you count the fact that Crit null is getting common, this is a part where you can skip the excitement. Seyju also gives a 20% BC and HC drop rate boost. It's quite the common in LS as Krantz can do the same boost. Zelnite and Zeruiah are the ones who can give more than this, but 20% is already good. Also, when you deal 30000 damage in a whole, you'll gain a 7 BC fill from Seyju's LS. If you deal that many damage, it helps. I just feel it's kinda harsh, though... 'Extra Skill Grade: 'B Sejyu gains yet another Critical boost, this time a 100% boost. Crit null is here, but if what you're doing doesn't have, this is really nice. Alone, he'll have already 250% boost to the damage of his crits. Also, 50% Spark damage boost. Randomly placed, likeable, so why not? 'Brave Burst Grade: 'A Seyju's BB uses a 660% damage modifier, which is clearly higher than the normal for Omni Units. Thanks to Seyju's stats, you can expect damage coming from this. Remember, this is single-target, so choose well who you're hitting. I'll take that 50% BC efficacy boost with gusto, thank you very much. Despite knowing that bosses not only drop the base boost but the buffed boost as well, it helps if you're having problems collecting BC. He also gives a 100% boost to ATK and DEF of Earth Units. This is a separate buff, considering it acts as an elemental concentrated buff. So this can go on with a normal buff, a conversion buff and self-buffing and it helps more on Seyju's function as a nuker. Seyju gives a 60% crit rate boost which is pretty much helpful in cases where you can actually deal crit damage. He'll also give himself a 50 BC fill for 3 turns. If you can't use his SBB right now. this will help you. 'Super Brave Burst Grade: 'S I told you, Seyju is Melina's Omni. Give my Melina an Omni, Gumi! Seyju starts his SBB with a 1000% damage modifier, which is already higher than the normal Omni modifier. Use it up for 5 times and you'll have yourself a 2500% modifier. Seyju's stats are already a plus for this. The buffs here are more for Seyju than for anyone. He gains a 100% self ATK and DEF boost alongside a 60% self crit rate boost. Combined with his BB buffs, you can see that he has almost the ATK and DEF boost kit complete. Have someone who gives conversion and normal boosts and then his stats will go waaaaaay up. Also, he gives a 50% crit damage boost, which is what crit associated Units can do. Azurai goes in second giving 75%, while Sakura Miku gives a direct 100%. 'Ultimate Brave Burst Grade: 'A Seyju's UBB uses a 1500% damage modifier, which is the minimum modifier of Omni Units. Thanks to his stats, you can expect damage coming from this. Different from BB and SBB, this hits all targets. Seyju gives a 350% ATK boost and 300% crit damage boost which are clearly fine. They're usually what Units end up giving at UBB levels anyway. Random buff #1: 50% chance for Sparks to deal 150% extra damage. While Spark Crit is really useful, Seyju doesn't have any Spark damage boosts so it's kinda placed here out of nowhere, in my opiniom Random buff #2:50 BC fill for 3 turns. This buff, that has been placed into many Units for a long time, should be left to BB boosting Units, in my opinion. 'SP Enhancements Grade: 'B I wouldn't say bad, but there aren't too much options with Seyju. Most of them are just for buffing his damage even more. However, what's good about those buffs is that some of them help you with the BB/SBB juggling. 1. 50% boost to max ATK = 20 SP After seeing Lauda with the same option and it costing just 10 SP, I kinda feel that 20 is a little salty already... 2. 100% boost to Spark damage = 20 SP 3. Raises Spark damage boost from 100% to 120% = 10 SP '100% boost to Spark Damage Spark damage boosts are always welcome. And hey, a 120% boost for 30 SP isn't that pricey... I think. 4. Slightly boosts critical damage (30% boost) = 10 SP 5. Enhances critical damage boost (from 30% to 70%) = 10 SP '''[Unlock Slightly boosts critical damage']' Considering all the damages that he does on crits, why not? It's not that pricey, I suppose. 6. Adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder element to attacks = 10 SP Ignoring the Earth redundant part, Seyju will basically cover Quaid... except that unlike (the awesome) Quaid, this is all by himself. I wouldn't pick. Other Units can cover this elemental problem. (*cough* Quaid! *cough*) 7. Adds boost to ATK, DEF of Earth types (100% boost) for 3 turns effect to SBB = 20 SP 8. Enhances ATK, DEF boost of Earth types effect added to SBB (from 100% to 120%) = 20 SP '[Unlock 'Adds boost to ATK, DEF of Earth types for 3 turns effect to SBB']' This helps if you're not willing to stay juggling between BB and SBB. 9. Adds critical hit rate boost (60% boost) effect for 3 turns to SBB = 40 SP This also helps if you're not willing to juggle. 10. Adds huge BB gauge boost (8 BC fill) effect to BB/SBB = 40 SP Considering Seyju's BB spam, this can help if you're in a pinch to fill gauges and even your BB booster isn't helping. 'There are two builds that I planned for Seyju:' '''I. Solo ATK Crow Seyju' 1. 50% boost to max ATK = 10 SP 2. 100% boost to Spark damage = 20 SP 3. Raises Spark damage boost from 100% to 120% = 10 SP 100% boost to Spark Damage 4. Slightly boosts critical damage (30% boost) = 10 SP 5. Enhances critical damage boost (from 30% to 70%) = 10 SP [Unlock Slightly boosts critical damage]''' 6. Adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder element to attacks = 10 SP 7. Adds boost to ATK, DEF of Earth types (100% boost) for 3 turns effect to SBB = 20 SP If you find that only Seyju is necessary for doing big damage, go for this build. Raid will love it. '''II. Broken BB/SBB Juggling Blade Seyju 7. Adds boost to ATK, DEF of Earth types (100% boost) for 3 turns effect to SBB = 20 SP 9. Adds critical hit rate boost (60% boost) effect for 3 turns BB/SBB = 40 SP 10. Adds huge BB gauge boost (8 BC fill) effect to BB/SBB = 40 SP Dislike juggling like I do? Pick this one. Of course, you won't have the enhancement of the ATK and DEF boost, but it's fine. 'Arena' Grade: '''C Yes and no at the same time. He has a 45 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is good. Most of the times, you'll be using his LS because Seyju isn't that good as a sub. Not that he's horrible, but his BB/SBB can only hit one target. Depending on him all the time can be really painful. '''Raid Grade: '''S Position guarded and good to go. Certain necessary materials on Raids are localized on certain parts of the bosses, so you want to take them out first before taking the main part. Seyju is there to help with that. Give him some elemental buff and DEF-Ignore and presto! (I'm not a pro Raid player, I just go more for the materials...) Final Grade: A No matter what you think, Seyju is a good nuker. His competition for that might be Garrel, who is in the same batch. But even then, his solo attacks are really great. They simply are what Melina did back then and does right now, since he hasn't arrived yet. ___________________________________________________________________________________ So, comment below what do you think about Seyju! Are you anxious to his release? Is there any other Unit who you wish to come to Global as quick as possible? Leave your comment! ''That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out!' Category:Blog posts